Sweet & Sour
by xJulianax
Summary: Haruhi Shimizu is an average girl with Shugo Chara. Her mom is an writer for her own magazine, but her father has disappeared when she was very little. She joins Seiyo Academy and meets new friends. Later on a company called Easter wants to capture her under the name of Katsuo Shimizu, her father. What will happen to Haruhi and her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Haruhi POV)**

Another day passed and I had to change schools again. Mom always moves to city to city so I can't stay at one school. Why couldn't I stay at one school for once? Pushing the thought aside I wore my Seyio Academy School's uniform.

It was a plain uniform so I tweaked it a little. I wore my usual cross necklace my dad gave me before he disappeared. I also wore two chains across my skirt and wore red striped socks instead of the white ones (think of Amu's uniform). I also tied my long brown hair to the side with a black hair tie.

I was walking downstairs when my Shugo Chara, Midori, popped out of nowhere.  
"Morning Haru-chan!"

"Morning," I replied smiling.

It's been less lonely with Midori because of mom always leaving early for work. And has been like that ever since I could remember.

"Haru-chan I made breakfast!"

But when I looked at the table there was a big pile of ashes and huge mess in the kitchen. I sweat dropped. "Um, Midori I should really get to school."

"But Haru-chan, I made it so hard!" She cried teary eyed.

"Don't cry Midori! Um, here!" I passed her a piece of her favourite candy.

"Yay! I love you Haru-chan." I sighed in relief.

I walked down the sidewalk with Midori hovering above my shoulder.

"I wonder if I can make friends Midori?" I asked. "It's already halfway through the year."

"Because it's Haru-chan, it's going to be A-OK!" Midori replied.

I smiled and continued walking towards the school.

(Time skip: At the school)

I entered the school with ease, even though I heard lots of whispers about me. I sighed. I looked down at my piece of paper. It was written, "Moon Class 7-C Teacher: Nikaidou sensi". I walked down the hallway until I saw the sign 7-C. I slide open the door and saw a class of students staring at me in their seats. I walked in casually and stood at the front of the class. Nikaidou sensi wrote my name and introduced me.

"This is Haruhi Shimizu. She recently came from New York and is back in Japan because of her mother's work. Would you like to add anything else Shimizu-san?"

"Just like Nikaidou sensi said my name is Haruhi Shimizu. But you can call me Haru." I said trying to look away from the class.  
"Alright, Shimizu-san you can sit beside Souma Kukai."

I walked to my desk and placed my bag on the side.

"Hey name's Kukai! Nice to meetcha'." he whispered.

"Haru," I replied back.

"My name is Nagihiko, Haru-chan. And I like what you did with your uniform." winked the girlish looking boy.

I blushed and nodded.

(After Homeroom, P.E.)

For P.E. it was soccer. I was in the opposite team of Kukai. And apparently Kukai was the soccer King. I smirked at that nickname and thought I would test him myself. I got on field as attacker and luckily Kukai was attacker as well. The teacher blew the whistle and I dashed for the ball. Apparently Kukai also dashed for the ball but went a second later than me. Before he knew it I was at his side and shot a goal.

"Wow! You beat Kukai Haru-chan!" Nagihiko said.

I smiled brightly. Until a small girl with pigtail jumped on me and made me fall.

"So are you the new transfer student? Hi! My name is Yaya!"

"Um. Nice to meet you Yaya-san."

"Aww don't call me Yaya-san it's too formal. Just call me Yaya-CHAN!"

I sweat dropped until Kukai pried her off me.

Yaya pouted, "Kukai I wanted to know her more!"

"Well then don't stick to her like a leach."

Yaya puffed her cheeks and started to roll on the ground. "Kukai why do you have to be so mean!" she whined.

We all sweat dropped when a green haired boy helped me get up, "Hello Haruhi-san. My name is Kairi Sanjou."

"Hello Sanjou-san," I smiled. At least there was someone normal here. I thought.

"Oh are you guys coming to the Royal Garden? Tadase wanted me to ask." said Nagihiko.

"Royal Garden?" I tilted my head in question.

"Oh yeah. Haru-chan still doesn't know about the Royal Garden, right?"

I nodded.

"Well the Royal Garden is for people who have 'special privileges." Kukai explained.

"Oh." I said bluntly, but I stared at the corner where there were little floating chibis.

I pointed at them and asked, "Are you Shugo Charas?"

"You can see them?" asked Kukai.

"Yeah, I have a Shugo Chara of my own. Midori?"

Midori came from my gym bag and went to the other Charas."

"Hey my name is Midori. Haru-chan's Shugo Chara."

"Hi my name is Daichi. Kukai's Shugo Chara. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Rhythm! I'm Nagihiko's Shugo Chara. Yay!" he said as he hugged Midori.

"Yay! My name is Pepe! I'm Yaya's Shugo Chara!"

"Hello Midori, my name is Musashi, Kairi's Shugo Chara."

"Oh Haru-chan, by the way the Royal Garden is for people who have Shugo Charas." explained Nagihiko. "So you can come by anytime!"

"Sure, I'll come after school." I replied.

(Time skip: After school)

I entered the main entrance of the Royal Garden and headed towards the table in the middle. At the table there was a blonde hair boy named, Tadase? I wasn't sure because I've only heard his name once.

"Sit Haru-chan!" Yaya yelled.

I sat beside Nagihiko and didn't say anything.

"Ahem, so Haru, have you meet Tadase yet?" Kukai asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well this kid beside me is Tadase. He's in Star Class, the same grade as us."

"Nice to meet you Shimizu- san." said the blonde kid.

"Y-you can call me Haru." I stuttered.

"So are you going to do any clubs, Haru-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well I was going to do basketball and soccer,"

"You should also join the kendo club, Haruhi-san," Sanjou said.

"I don't know, I have to go home early to make dinner for my mom and..." I replied.

"And who Haruhi-san?"

"Never mind, my mom, she's been having so many interviews lately."

"Wait, is your mother's name Hiroko Shimizu?" asked Yaya.

"Um, yeah." I replied bluntly.

"So cool! I am in love with her work! She does Fashion Weekly! Right?"

"Yes, if you want you can come over to my house on the weekends to meet her if you want..."

"YES! I get to meet the one and only Hiroko Shimizu!" Yaya yelled.

We all sweat dropped and laughed.

"Ahem, we should really get to our guardian work." Tadase mentioned.

"Oh, sorry for bothering you. I should really get home now."

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Nagihiko exclaimed. "You're now an official part of the guardians!"

"... WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Haruhi POV)**

"But I just met you guys!" I yelled.

"Don't worry Haruhi-san. You won't have to do your gaurdian work today." Tadase mentioned.

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

"Then what is it?"

"That's hard to explain... Anyways I have to head home."

"Aww, but you should celebrate with us!" Yaya whined.

"Sorry not today, how about next time?"

"Fine,"

"Wait Haru-chan, at least take these with you." Tadase handed me a bag of cookies.

"Thank you Tadase-kun." I smiled and waved.

"Okay everyone, bye!"

I headed towards home without any hesitation. I have to get home. I have to get home. I ran until I was at the front door of my house. I kicked the door open.

*Pant* I'm home! *Pant*

"Hi Haru-chan," said the familiar pink haired girl.

"Hi Kira. Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah,"

"So how about dinner?"

"K"

This girl was Kira Ichigo. She is an average teen. Pretty and nice. Her leg broke in a car crash and lost her family ever since. Well during the car crash she didn't only get a broken leg, she was in a coma for 4 month. And ever since she was living with my mom and me.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine,"

"I want fish!" Omoi shouted.

Omoi was Kira's Shugo Chara. Kira had Neko when she woke up from her coma and was in depression. Ever since Omoi showed up she was never lonely ever again.

"So you want me to cook fish?"

"Yeah!"

"OK, hey Kira, could you hand me the salt?"

Kira nodded. She handed me the salt and helped me cook the fish. I kept telling her to sit because of her broken leg, but she refused to sit. Kira kept on saying the cast will come off tomorrow so it doesn't matter. But I still worried and heck she scared me enough yesterday. She fell down the stairs, but luckily she wasn't hurt.

"Umm, Haru-chan, the fish.. the fish is going to burn."

"Oh no!" I quickly turned off the fire. The fish was a little burnt, but was still good enough to eat.

"Itadakimasu" we all said. And started to eat.

"Hey Midori, do you still have the cookies the guardians gave us?"

"Yeah, I think it's in your bag."

"Hmm, let's have them after dinner."

"OK, Haru-chan!"

After that mom came through the door looking more cheerful than ever.

"Guess what Haruhi!"

"Hmm?"

"You know how I've always wanted you to model for my magazine?"

"You can't mean..."

"Yeah! You can model!"

"Congratulations Haru-chan," Kira said.

"Thanks Kira," I blushed. Being able to model for my mom's magazine was a big deal. Even just being interviewed can make your popularity skyrocket.

"Mom, when will I be able to model for your magazine?"

"In 2 days,"

"Umm, how am I supposed to get ready in two days?"

"Don't worry Haruhi, with the training you had with your mom, there is nothing that can go wrong!"

Mom was correct. She's always wanted me to model. She's always made me to pose and catwalk ever since I could walk. Then a question popped in my head.

"Umm, mom what about school?"

"Oh don't worry, the photo session takes place after school. So you can bring any friends you made today!"

I smiled, Maybe I'll bring the guardians along.

"Thanks for the food," Kira said.

"Oh I'm done too," I said.

"Come on Kira, lets go sleep."

"Ok."

I changed into my blue pajamas and Kira just changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

I was about to go in my room when Kira suddenly asked the question, "So how was school?"

"Three words, crazy, weird, fun."

Kira giggled. I smiled, Kira hardly ever smiles ever since... the incident.

"Well goodnight." I turned off the lights.

"Night."

"Hey Midori?"

"Yeah Haru-chan?"

"What do you think about the guardians?"

"I think their pretty dependable,"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's just see what happens next," I yawned and I let the weight of my eyes over come me. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****

"Good morning Haruhi-san," Kairi said.

"Hello Sanjou-san."

"Umm Haruhi-san, you can call me Kairi, if you wish," he blushed.

"Okay, Kairi-san," I giggled. I never thought Kairi would be so shy. He always looked so serious and looked like a person who would block out his feelings.

"Yo! Haru!" a voice so loud burst my eardrums.

I stopped, "That voice..." I turned around to see the brunette standing right behind me.

"H-h-hey," I stuttered.

"Aww, have you forgotten me already?"

"Not with that loud mouth..." I grumbled.

"Huh? Did you say anything?"

"No, nothing at all! Idiot," I grumbled.

"Hey! You said something about me didn't you?"

"N-no!"

"What did you say?"

He got closer to my face. That's when I decided to run for it.

"B-bye!"

"Not so fast, Haru-chan." a purpled haired boy grabbed my hoodie.

"Hi, Nagihiko-san..."

I tried to say, when a tall sakura hair girl saved me.

"Kira! You're cast is off!" I hugged her until she pried me off.

"Don't bully my little sis,"

"Wait, Haru you have an older sister?" Kukai asked impatiently.

"Umm, well, we live together in the same house, but we're not blood related." I replied.

"Oh,"

"Hey, Kira you should get to class. What room were you in again?"

"9-B"

"Okay, let's all walk in together."

I walked in with Kira and a random blue haired teen around Kira's age came up to us.

"Hey I'm Ikuto. Are you Kira Ichigo?"

"Hai..."

"Well you're in the same class with me so you can come with me."

"Hai,"

"Bye Kira," I waved and headed towards the Grade 7 Hallway.

"So you met Ikuto nii-san," Tadase said.

"Yeah he seems, mysterious..."

"That is Ikuto nii-chan after all."

"Oh here's my class, bye Tadase-kun."

When I walked into the room I felt a dark aura near the corner of the room.

I sighed, "Must be Saaya-san again..."

I walked over to the corner.

"Good morning Saaya-san,"

"Don't 'Saaya-san me'!" she hissed with a glare. "Ever since you came to school, you were the main character in school."

"But..."

"All you are is Two Shoes!"

"I just want to be friends with-"

"Oh don't start that with me! You shouldn't even be near me! You just want to make friends with me because I'm popular!" she burst my eardrum on the word 'popular. "I should be treated like a queen!" she scoffed.

"..." I turned away from her with a blank face.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!"

"But you said to not to get near you, your HIGHNESS," I bowed as I rolled my hands. Everyone in the class laughed except for Saaya's little minions. I blushed, no one has seen me like that ever since my mom spent less time with me. When I looked at the door, I saw Nagihiko and Kukai standing there clapping. I blushed beet red.

"Okay time to start class," Nikaidou- sensei said.

"Excuse me sensi, can I go to the washroom?" I asked still blushing.

"Sure go ahead, Shimizu-san."

I ran out to the doors until I saw the sign, girls' washroom. I burst open the door and relieved that no one was there. I headed towards the sink and splashed my face with water.

What am I doing?

Suddenly Yaya burst into the washroom.

"Haru-chan! I didn't know you were going to model for your mother's magazine!"

"Umm, how do you know?"

"I read it on the latest article! So cool!"

"... I you want you can come to the shoot."

"YEAH! I'll definitely come!"

"Okay, I'll tell the others too. Can you tell Kairi for me?"

"Sure! But when is the photo shoot?"

"Today at 5pm,"

"Okay!"

(Timeskip At the Royal Garden)

I walked in with Yaya hanging on my arm. I sweatdropped.

"Kukai can you get her off please?"

"Sure. Yaya why are you hanging on to her so much?"

"It's because Haru-chan is modeling for her mother's magazine!"

"EHHHH?!" they all shouted at my ears and I'm sure it was bleeding.

"If you guys want, you can come to the photo shoot. It's at 5pm and you can meet me at my house at 4 if you know where it is."

"No problem Haru-chan," Nagi explained. "Kairi has all our addresses if we need them,"

"...Great..."

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, I have something to do at that time," Tadase explained.

" No worries, I'll meet the other guys at 4 then!" I ran out of the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

****

I was getting ready for when the 'Guardians' were going to meet. I was wearing my torn worn out jeans, with a plain blue t-shirt, and a white sweater. Suddenly the bell rang and Kira shouted, " Haru-chan, your friends are here!"

I rushed down the stairs to see everyone at the front door. No surprise.

"Hey guys,"

I put on my sneakers and ran out the door to join them.

"Hey Kira, I'll see you before 9,"

"Okay Haru-chan," she replied.

The door closed and I looked at the piece of paper with the address on it.

"So where are we going?" Kukai asked.

"Umm, it's called the AR Productions Studios. It should be around here,"

We all stared at the giant building in front of us. While everyone was staring with their jaw to the floor, I walked up to the guard, "Haruhi Shimizu, daughter of Hiroko Shimizu. I came here with a few of my friends to help my mother with work." I showed him my access card and he scanned it.

"Go on in," he replied with a smile.

"Come on you guys," I turned to the group. When we went in, we were greeted by my mom.

"Hey gang!"

Yaya ran up to my mom and stared at her.

"The real Hiroko Shimizu! I can't believe it!"

"So you must be Yaya-chan,"

"How do you know my name?" Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"Oh Haru-chan told me all about you guys." she laughed.

"Uhh mom I think we should go to the photo shoot."

"Oh yeah! Follow me."

We walked until we got to a room that said, 'Haruhi Shimizu dressing room.'

"Haru-chan, you can start changing and the others can follow me."

"Hai," we all replied.

I walked in and saw the first outfit. I sighed and started to change.

When I came out Yaya hugged me tightly.

"You're so pretty, Haru-chan!"

I blushed, I was wearing a short light blue dress that reached just above my knees. I wore white ribbon flats and my hair was curled and had a blue ribbon on it. I wasn't quite used of this yet.

"Hiroko! We have a problem!" the director yelled.

"What is it?"

"The girl who was supposed to shoot with your daughter got injured and can't come!"

My mom furrowed her brow. Until I came up with an idea and whispered into my mom's ear. My mom agreed to the idea and I walked up to Yaya-chan.

I put my hands to together like I was going to pray, "Yaya-chan I need to ask you a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

I didn't reply but what I did was I dragged Yaya into my dressing room.

"Haru-chan?"

"Yaya-chan I need you to model with me at the first shoot,"

"WHAT!?"

"Please Yaya-chan, I'll give my mom's articles to you for free!"

Suddenly Yaya had stars in her eyes again.

"Okay! I'll do it."

Yaya had the same outfit as me but it was a pink dress and her hair was down. We walked out and started posing for the photo shoot.

After 15 minutes with Yaya my mother had another 'great' idea.

"How about everyone of you model with my daughter?"

"Hai," everyone said.

And I knew this was going to be a long day.

By the way, the outfits used in the photo shoot is somewhat related to their Shugo Charas! Everyone except Yaya because she already did it! :)

My second outfit was with Kairi, a samurai outfit? Kairi was wearing a green samurai outfit (The one when he Character Changes). While I was wearing a black and white samurai outfit with my hair in a ponytail. During the photoshoot we were having a kendo match (without helmets) . In the end we were tied.

"Nice work," I said panting.

"You too Haruhi-san." he smiled

My third outfit was with Nagi. We were wearing basketball uniform, but his was blue and white and mine was light green and black. We were passing the ball and shooting baskets now and then.

"Good job, Haru-chan!"

"Thanks!" I high fived him while I was running towards the dressing room.

The last outfit was with Kukai. We were wearing skater outfits and had skateboards with us. I had a loosed purple t-shirt with shorts and my hair was just down. And Kukai had a black loose t-shirt with shorts too. They made a rink for us and we were competing on who could do the most tricks. Of course we Character Changed. I had a blue star on my head while Kukai had a yellow star. In the ended we were tired and couldn't move.

After, I changed into my original outfit and waited for the others.

I could hardly walk and I bumped into somebody's back and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 6) At the Royal Garden**

It's been 3 days ever since the Saaya incident. And 5 days since I joined Seiyo Academy. That means I got into fight 2 days in. Nothing really changed so far and my grades are pretty average if you ask me. I haven't really gotten to study since I was thinking too much about the Saaya thing.

"Sigh,"

"What's the matter Haru-chan?" Nagihiko asked. "You've been blacking out for quite some time now."

"Oh it's nothing," I replied.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the entrance of the garden. 5 men in black suits ran towards the table of where we were sitting.

"Where is Haruhi Shimizu?"

I hid behind Kukai and Nagihiko and tried to block out my existence. When suddenly a pain struck me in the head. One of the men grabbed me by the hair and was smirking.

"Find you,"

"Who are you and why did you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are here for you." he smirked at me again.

"Why?"

"Because your father sent us."

I was shocked and couldn't move.

"My father... The person who I haven't seen for 8 years?"

"Of course, who else would want you?" he laughed and sent shivers down my spine.

Kukai suddenly jumped on the man and started punching him. I wanted to help, but my whole body was numb I couldn't move. Suddenly Kairi grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the garden.

"Shimizu-san, what are you doing? You have to move fast!"

"My father..."

Kairi was near the school gate when one of the men in suits grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere." he smirked.

I tried to lung in and help Kairi, but I felt a stronger pain on the back of my head again. This time it wasn't by being pulled on the hair. It was as if a person hit me with a metal pole. After that I blanked out.

Nagi's POV

Haruhi hid behind my back and I tried to keep her from getting caught, but one of the people snuck behind me and Kukai, and grabbed Haruhi by her hair. I was shocked to hear that Haru-chan's father made them do this but I knew Haruhi was even more shocked than I was. I could see that there was more sadness than fear. I gritted my teeth in anger. I didn't know much about Haru-chan's past, but I wouldn't let that get in my way of saving her. Before I knew it one of the other men grabbed me by the arm and tried to pull me away from Haru-chan.

"Move aside!"

I struggled and tried to escape. Soon enough I escaped and followed Kairi and Haru-chan. When I finally got outside I saw Haru-chan on the ground unconscious with Kairi. I ran up and tried to wake them up, but after a few steps, the world went black.


End file.
